


If You Only Knew What I'd Do For You

by lferna5



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferna5/pseuds/lferna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the annual Pearson Hardman Christmas Party, Mike realizes just how far Harvey will go to fight for what's his - even if it means getting into a fist fight with one of the firm's most prestigious clients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Only Knew What I'd Do For You

The annual Pearson Hardman Christmas soiree was in full swing and even Harvey Specter was in a festive mood - that may have something to do with his gorgeous date for the evening...Mike Ross. His associate turned lover looked good to enough to eat [which Harvey had every intention of doing so once they went home]. The tux fit perfectly on Mike's lanky form - the white tuxedo jacket with the crisp lines of the black pants made Harvey's mouth water every time he stole a glance at Mike who was on the other side of the room engaged in a very animated conversation with Rachel and Donna. Even though things didn't end up working out with the paralegal, they still remained close friends and Harvey was ok with that. He had no reason to feel threatened by Rachel - even for some reason she decides that she wants Mike back, there is no way on hell Harvey is going to back down from a fight..Mike is HIS and Harvey will fight tooth and nail for what's his..he isn't the best closer in New York for nothing.

"It's not polite to stare" says Jessica who somehow managed to sneak up behind him. He turns and takes in his boss - the one shoulder off white dress with the slit showing off Jessica's incredibly long legs was made for Jessica. He smiles taking a sip of his scotch "I'm not staring..just casually observing" to which Jessica just rolls her eyes and pats Harvey on the shoulder before walking away to talk to a client she sees just walking in. The party started at 6:30pm and dinner was at 7:30pm..it was nearing dinner now and Harvey walked to the table they would be sitting at. Donna's already there watching his approach..she's looking splendid as always..the emerald green dress setting off her fiery mane to perfection. He takes a seat next to her and she turns to him "Rene has outdone himself with Mike's tux".."I know" Harvey says smiling and she laughs. Harvey gives her an odd look to which she replies "You smug bastard..you love the fact that your date is not only of the best dressed male but hotter than anyone else's and you're showing him off!" "Guilty as charged...I've got to get something out of this night too you know". "Taking Mike home and ripping that tux off his isn't enough?" When did you become so greedy?" Harvey knows Donna is just pulling his leg and having some fun at his expense..he doesn't mind cause this is Donna and it's always been like this. They continue to chat some more waiting for their dinner companions to join them at the table when Harvey is approached by a Client who wants to set up a meeting with him in the New Year to discuss purchasing some vacant lots in the city - Harvey has Donna book him in for the first Monday in Jan and the client is off to join his wife at their table.

Once they're seated again, Rachel and Louis are making their way to the table and Harvey notices that Mike isn't with them..maybe he decided to use the men's room before sitting down. Donna and Rachel start talking which leaves Harvey to make small with Louis..as much as the other man tends to get on Harvey's nerves, he's not that bad - you need to overlook the weirdness that is Louis and see beyond that..kinda like the Grinch. We're talking about a man who went to court over a cat for crying out loud and instead chose his associates at the end. Still no sign of Mike...Harvey excuses himself from the table and goes to look for him..he's not in the ballroom and neither is he in the hallway where there are still a few people mingling. He tries calling Mike but get's his voice mail instead.

As he's making his way towards the washrooms, he hears voices - one of which is Mike's but he can't recognize the other..definitely a man. He's turning around the corner when he hears Mike say "Enjoy the rest of the party" to which the other replies "I'd rather enjoy the rest of the night with you...why don't we blow this dull shindig and head out to have some REAL fun?"..Harvey stops in his tracks and peers around the corner...he sees Mike standing in front of this big guy dressed in a very nice suit who's blocking any chance Mike has of walking away. Mike, and this is why he loves him, just looks at the guy and says "I'll pass..I do intend on having some REAL fun tonight...just not with you..you see I have a boyfriend who doesn't take nicely to his lover being manhandled and harassed..you might have heard of him..Harvey Specter? So if you'll excuse me, I have to be getting back to him"

Mike shoulders pass the big guy and is walking towards Harvey - Harvey ducks in an alcove as his lover walks past him towards the ballroom and pulls put his phone no doubt seeing the missed call from Harvey. Harvey waits til Mike's out of sight and continues towards the men's room..the big guy is in there looking at himself in the mirror..he looks up to see Harvey enter but doesn't give him a second glass. Harvey can smell the alcohol emanating from the big guy but goes to stand in front of the sink beside the man. "You ok" he asks to which the other replies "Fuck off!" Harvey hides a smile and slowly steps up to the other guy and says in his most dangerous voice "I'd take your own advice if I were you..You touched what was mine and I do not play nice when ANYONE touches what's MINE! So get pathetic self together and leave BEFORE I have you thrown out!" "Do you know who the FUCK you're talking to?" "Does it look like I give a goddamn fuck? Save yourself the embarrassment and go back to whatever rock you crawled out from" With this Harvey turns to leave, when the guy tries to grabs his shoulder - Harvey anticipating this turns and lands a punch to the big guys nose which immediately has him reaching for his face. Harvey gives one final glance at himself in the mirror and walks out of the men's room to rejoin Mike and the others at their table.


End file.
